My Heart Will Always Be With You
by Pokeshipper99
Summary: You can flame me for the crappy title, but don't flame me for the story. Hey, it is my first time writing Angst! Entirely Pearlshipping, and a little of Contestshipping. Oh yeah, and this is a oneshot Rated T for a teeny weeny lemon scene.


**(A/N) **

**This is my first time writing a sad story, so no flaming please! Oh and by the way if you haven't read the description of the story this story is packed with Pearlshipping! **

The 30-year-old couldn't resist a tear trickling down his cheek as he placed a bunch of pink flowers on the tombstone.

Pink. It was her favourite colour.

The 7-year-old beside him stared at the tombstone. "Daddy, why did Mummy go to Heaven?" he urged.

Ash looked at the ground, before answering. "Dash, it's complicated." he said, not looking at his son.

Ash still remembered the last words of the doctor that made him shocked.

"Sorry. She left the world a minute ago."

That was a year ago. Ash allowed Dash to climb onto his shoulder as he walked toward the direction of the Ben's Coffee Place café. "You're looking forward to meet Minnie, aren't you?" Ash smiled as Dash blushed furiously.

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about. I was like you when I liked your mother, only I was older than you at that time…"

_**Flashback **_

The 11-year-old concentrated on the gym match. He knew that if he lost this one, bang! He wouldn't enter the Sinnoh League. This Gym Leader was tough!

Ash and Volkner were both all down to one pokemon.

"Pikachu, give it your Volt Tackle!" Ash yelled, as his trusty pokemon attacked. "Electivire, Protect!" Volkner shouted, and his Electivire forced away Pikachu with his forcefield.

_I can't do this. It's too tough! _Ash's fists tightened as he glared at the battlefield. "Electivire, Thunder!" Volkner ordered, and Electivire unleashed a humongous beam of energy.

"Pikachu, Agility!" Ash shouted quickly, and Pikachu dodged the electrifying beam of power.

"Electivire, Thunder Punch!" Volkner wasn't about to give up.

_This is it. I'm losing. _Ash closed his eyes, and drowned out every sound, except Dawn's cheers. "Go Ash! You can beat him, you know you can!"

Ash couldn't resist a slight grin. Dawn always reminded him of Gary's cheerleaders.

Dawn's voice was the only thing that pumped Ash up. He opened his eyes, and shouted, "Pikachu, give it the best Thunder attack you've got!" Ash shouted, and Pikachu unleashed an attack as powerful as Electivire's last Thunder, electrifying Electivire. Unfortunately, Electivire's attack had also reached Pikachu, and the two Electric Pokemon were both thrown back.

As the smoke cleared, both Pokemon were still standing. Electivire fell first. Pikachu was still standing.

"You've won it, Pikachu!" Ash yelled, thrilled, as Pikachu jumped into his arms. Even though Pikachu's body was streaming with electricity, Ash still couldn't help hugging his Pokemon.

"Pika Pika Pikachu. Pika Pika-Pika Pikachu." Pikachu blurted out. Ash took out the Pokedex and set it to Pokemon Translator, a new mode Prof. Oak had just added a week ago.

"Don't hug me. You should be hugging Dawn instead." came Pikachu's voice, and Ash glared at the mouse, who cringed.

"Great one, Ash!" Dawn flushed, she and Brock running over. Ash couldn't help feeling happy. He was complimented by not just anyone, but Dawn! Ash went red all over his cheeks, grinning from ear to ear.

_**End Flashback**_

"Wow! Raichu really did all that? He beat the toughest Gym Leader in Sinnoh?" Dash said with interest. Ash had let Pikachu evolve two years ago, when Pikachu felt it was time to evolve.

"Dash…" Ash shook his head. "I thought you'd be more interested when your mum cheered for me."

Dash was about to open his mouth, before realizing he had hurt his father's feelings. "Sorry, Dad." he blurted out. "I know you're upset about Mum." Dash said, but still, he couldn't help saying, "but Mum's already gone from this world. You can't keep fretting over her forever."

Ash was about to answer, before realizing they had reached Ben's Coffee Place.

"Let's go in." he said, without giving Dash a reply. "Hey you guys." Ash waved to Drew and May, who was disgustingly kissing in public.

"Can you stop doing that in public all the time?" Ash said in disgust, as he took a seat. "Hey Minnie." Ash addressed Drew and May's daughter.

"Hello Minnie." Dash said at once. "Hi." Minnie grinned, turning red. Ash shook his head. "I think you guys should take a walk for awhile." he resolved to help his son, and Dash and Minnie scurried away together, smiling at each other all the way.

"So, Drew…" Ash started before realizing Drew and May were kissing again.

Ash didn't care. He was too absorbed in his thoughts.

_**Flashback **_

"Will you remarried when I die?" Dawn said this question one day randomly. "No." Ash said firmly. "I won't. Why don't you travel to the future and find out?" Ash grinned, before realizing he had spoke the wrong words.

"Are you saying I will die in the future?!" Dawn said angrily with her hands on her hips. "Really, Ash Ketchum, you're such a…"

Uh oh. Dawn never said his full name unless she was about to give him a scolding.

"Such a cutie!" Dawn said in her girly voice, and Ash forced a smile, happy he had not been scolded. Dawn's lectures were really boring. They never seem to stop.

The couple were making their bed. "What do you think Santa got us for Christmas? I placed a letter up the rooftop telling him. Did you?" Dawn asked. "Yeah. But I thought it was childish." Ash said.

"Whatever. I'm running out to go and see my stockings!" Dawn yelled, and was about to exit the room, when she turned back. "Aren't you going to check your stockings too, Ash?"

"Fine." Ash muttered, as he followed Dawn to the place where they had hung their stockings. "Ooohhhh, look! Santa got me what I really wanted!" Dawn screamed in delight, and Ash turned to her.

"What did he give you?" he asked curiously. "A slightly bigger kennel than the average one for Sparkles." Dawn replied, smiling, as she went to tell her puppy the good news.

"How on earth did such a big kennel fit in her stocking? Oh well." Ash laughed, as he went to look into his.

_**End Flashback **_

Ash knew, that even if Dawn was not with him, her heart would always be.


End file.
